


Hangover Cure

by silver_drip



Series: Shy!Loki Short Stories [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Female!Tony Stark, Hangover, Shy!Loki, There is One God- Coffee, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is a Koala Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy, Avenger Loki. Shameless, female Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythdefied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/gifts).



“Uck,” came an animalistic noise from down the hall. Loki looked up from his plate of spaghetti. He had been hoping to avoid the other Avengers by eating his dinner at this unholy hour. There was only one other who would be awake at this hour. He briefly considered teleporting away, but before he could do so Tony rounded the corner.

The fork in Loki’s hand fell and clattered on his plate loudly. Tony faltered, grabbing the corner of the wall and her forehead.

“Please, no noise,” she said while pushing off the wall in the direction of the kitchen. “J, for the love of Tesla, coffee.” The AI didn’t respond, but the coffee maker sputtered to life. Her brown eyes finally found him. “Loki, dear, sweet, Loki—please give me your cold hands.”

“What?” he sputtered.

“Headache, need cold,” she summarized as if that answered his question.

Loki gulped, trying not to stare at the mortal that was dragging her feet closer and closer to the kitchen and him. Her hair that went just past her shoulder was drenched, making it clear that she’d just come from the shower. She was wearing a shirt that only just barely covered her bright red lace underwear. What made it all the more embarrassing for Loki was the fact that the water from her hair was soaking into her white shirt, making her arc reactor and breasts very, _very_ visible.

She finally reached the kitchen and immediately went for the cabinet that contained coffee mugs. She threw it open, her chipped red nail polish catching the dim light.

“Steve, you fucking sadist,” she grumbled while standing on her tip-toes as she reached for a mug, revealing even more red lace that did very little to hide her cheeks. Tony went to the freezer and pulled out an ice cube tray. She flinched as she twisted it and it cracked, loosening up two frozen cubes of cream. They clinked in the mug. “Hurry,” she whined at the state of the art coffee machine, slumping on the counter. Finally it stopped brewing. Her movements were precise compared to just seconds ago as she poured the coffee into the mug. Loki gaped as she used her pointer finger to stir the contents, melting the ice before she licked her finger clean. Tony look in three long gulps before letting out a salacious moan that made Loki blush even more. Tony tilted her head back, unintentionally sticking out her chest. Loki held in an ‘eep’. “There is a god… and his name is coffee.” She grabbed a couple pain pills and swallowed them dry.

Tony quickly finished off her coffee before repeating the process and downing half of that one too.

Loki couldn’t move, his stomach in jumbles and his heart racing.

She set down her coffee mug heavily before looking at him again.

“Aww, your hands are divine. They bring the promise of sweet, sweet relief.” She held her arms open wide, as if to hug him.

“Uhm,” was all Loki could say. Despite his best efforts his superior peripheral vision could see every curve that wet shirt was doing nothing to hide.

“My Loki-Doki,” she purred, voice raspy from lack of sleep. She walked over to him, her hips swaying and eyes tired. Before he could react she was grasping his hands. She put one on her forehead and let out another moan that could bring any man to his knees. Loki almost fell off his bar stool. She maneuvered his other hand so that his fingers laced through her wet hair, cupping the back of her head. Her eyes slid shut. “Better than fucking sex,” Tony said while letting out a sigh of relief that smelled of coffee and mint. She pouted slightly. “Why are you so tall?”

“Frost giant.” The words were stuttered. She moved away his hands and Loki was startled when he missed her warmth.

“Need comfort, discomfort equals bad.” Loki watched in a state of shock as she stepped on the rung of the bar stool before gracefully straddling his lap. This time he really did let out an ‘eep’. She nuzzled against his chest before resting her forehead against the exposed skin of his shoulder. “Mhm, couch please.” He hesitated, not knowing what to do. She guided one of his hands to the small of her back before locking her legs around his hips. “Bring the coffee too.” She nuzzled against him again, spurring him into action. Her arms were laced over his shoulders and she clung to him effortlessly as he stood up. His breath caught as he felt her every curve, her round hips, pert breasts, slim waist, and even the sharp edges of her arc reactor. She suddenly bit his collar bone and he jumped slightly. “Couch,” she said again and Loki grabbed her mug of coffee before complying.

She was pressed so close. Could she hear his heart thundering away? Or how his breathing was quick and shallow? It was so embarrassing, but he couldn’t push her away.

Loki settled them on the couch and her grip eased up. Tony folded her legs on either side of Loki’s lap and the god was doing everything in his power not to have a physical reaction to her close proximity.

Her hot breath was ghosting over his skin, somehow giving him chills. They were still chest to chest and her fingers had somehow gotten tangled in his hair.

He started mentally reciting the runes, trying not to embarrass himself, not to have her push him away with a look of disgust.

She pulled back slightly, letting go of his hair, and trailing her fingers down his arms. He had to stifle a groan.

“Shirt off,” she said while yawning and this time Loki really did groan. She tugged at the hem of his shirt. “I’m too warm.” Her eyes were wide and imploring. Loki tried pushing away his embarrassment. He hated when people saw him without a shirt, even without a long sleeve shirt. He felt like they were always comparing him to Thor. “Please?”

Loki felt himself blushing even more, his ears becoming rosy. He bit his lip hard before nodding and pulling off his shirt, setting it close in case she changed her mind. Tony’s smile was mind blowing as she hugged him and he could feel her grinning against his chest.

He cleared his throat before asking, “Better?”

She let out a contemplative noise while nuzzling him again.

“Almost.” Tony wiggled somehow closer before taking his left hand and lacing his fingers through her hair so that he was cupping the back of her head. She hitched up her shirt slightly and placed his hand on her exposed hip. “Much better.”

Loki let out a calming breath, feeling her relax against him. His heart was still thudding. He forced himself not to think about the way she felt so good pressed against him. Instead he thought about how her chaotic damp hair felt, the way her breathing was slowing, how her toes curled and uncurled sporadically.

When he was sure she was asleep he allowed himself to rest his chin on the top of her head and hug her.

This was… peaceful.

* * *

**Inspired by[Mythdefied's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied) [The One Where Tony's a Woman](http://archiveofourown.org/works/708012) and [letitrado's](http://letitrado.tumblr.com/) [Thor shield successfully protects Loki by 99% / The other 1% is when Thor gets hit.](http://letitrado.tumblr.com/post/122411432882/thor-shield-successfully-protects-loki-by-99) Thanks for the inspiration! **

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one-shot.
> 
> If you're interested in another Shy!Loki piece I'm writing one currently and will be posting it in 3-12 days.


End file.
